1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to exercise clothing and more specifically relates to drag inducing swimwear for wearing during an exercise regimen.
2. Prior Art
People, especially athletes, when exercising often prefer to push themselves harder when training so as to allow them to better compete. For example, many athletes carry additional weights when training. Wrist and ankle weights are available for wearing bracelet-like and anklet-like, respectively, to provide for extra effort when moving the arms and legs, respectively, during running or other motion exercises, for increasing the strength and stamina of the arms and legs. For another example, baseball players often add weights to bats when taking practice swings both to make the bat feel lighter when actually swinging at a pitch and to build arm muscles. For another example, people, especially members of the armed forces, often wear weighted backpacks or backpacks containing weights when walking or hiking, for increasing the strength and stamina of the legs and torso. Carrying such extra weight can increase the effort of the muscles, thus increasing the strength and stamina of the muscles upon continued use of the extra weights. Weighted clothing also exists for the same purpose.
Various inventions have been made to help swimmers train or compete. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,485 is an external device that can potentially get in the way of the swimmers motion. This devices does not allow for freedom of movement, and thereby does not allow the swimmer to swim naturally or to complete flip turns. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/755,606 is a design that does not allow for continued resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,268 is a device that may get in the way of a swimmer's normal swimming motion and is not good for all strokes or for completing the flip turns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,137 is a device that could get caught between the swimmer's legs during breast stroke, in turn making it less universal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,116 is a device that reduces fluid resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,560 helps a wearer swim faster by reducing resistance and it does not add resistance and it is not for training. U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,932 is a device that can not be worn by multiple swimmers in the same lane and does not allow the swimmer to achieve the same feel of normal swimming.
Although these prior art inventions may have some utility, there is room for improvement. For example, to the swimmer, carrying extra weight may not be desirable or advantageous, as there is a risk of drowning should the swimmer be overburdened by the weight. As such, there is a need for an article of clothing that can be worn on the torso, such as a shirt, top, or singlet, that increases the muscle burden on a swimmer during training yet does not overly interfere with the movement of the wearer. The present invention is directed to such needs.